Mad -SpaMano
by killerkitty15
Summary: (Mental Hospital AU)(No flames)(Warnings inside)(One shot) Lovino was crazy. Crazy, and angry, and Feliciano had followed in his foot steps. The one thing that really grated on his nerves, though, was that really hot, Spanish doctor that made him feel so alive and so safe even in the midst of a thunderstorm.


**Ok I finally made another one**

 **This is in the same AU that my story "Crazy" is in**

 **Once again, I do not condone relations between doctors and patients HOWEVER this is fan fiction, so social norms don't mean shit**

 _ **Warnings: yaoi, smut, doctor x patient relations, mentions of mental illness, rated M for a reason, don't like don't read**_

* * *

 **Note: back in the "way before times" (aka the twentieth century and beyond) mental illness wasn't something anyone understood. A lot of behavior we see as normal today was seen as abnormal a long time ago and warranted for institutionalization. Women were especially prosecuted. "Female hysteria" was considered a mental illness by psychiatrists for a long, long time and symptoms for female hysteria consisted of things like, "faintness, nervousness, sexual desire, insomnia, fluid retention, heaviness in the abdomen, muscle spasms, shortness of breath, irritability, loss of appetite for food or sex, and 'a tendency to cause trouble'." **

**If people were "unruly", different or rebellious they were at risk of being institutionalized. Hell, people were put in mental hospitals for being any sort of LGBTQ.**

 **Just wanted to tell you guys the different psychological facts that I'm basing Lovino off of.**

* * *

Lovino was happy at one point. He had a Mama and Daddy that loved him, that loved Feliciano. But that was before Daddy got killed by members of the mafia that he owed money to. The only reason why the killed him was because he was out getting Lovino cough medicine.

Mama never forgave Lovino for that, but she tried. Beneath the sweet smiles and good night kisses, Lovino saw the disgust and emptiness in her soul. She looked at Lovino with disgust whenever she thought he wasn't looking. And she hated Feliciano because he looked so closely to Lovino. Mama proved how she felt when she left two four year old boys out on the stoop to their Nonno's house, driving away while they waited in the rain.

Since then, Lovino built up a wall specifically meant to keep people away, so they wouldn't break his heart and make him cry like Mama did. But, it wasn't like he had many chances to break down those walls in the first place. Feliciano was always seen as the fragile one, because he was, and Nonno gave all his attention to the other twin because of that. Lovino resented his Nonno because of that, yes, but he knew Nonno made the right decision.

Just like he made the right decision defending Feliciano from the bullies that liked to make fun of his twin because he wore dresses.

Just like he made the right decision beating the kid unconscious who _dared_ to push Feliciano off the jungle gym, who then tugged on Feli's prettiest green dress until it ripped. That kid had given Feli bruises on his torso and bleeding scrapes on his knees and a bloody nose and a thin cut on his forehead. Lovino had beat the kid until he was bleeding ten times more than Feliciano. He had seen red because no one, no one hurt Feli! Feli was sunshine and homemade pasta, he was comfort during thunderstorms and smiles through tears. Feliciano was everything good and, to someone so bad and ugly like Lovino, that was like a magnet.

After that, Nonno sent him away to _The Hetalia Hospital for the Mentally Ill_ and Lovino felt so, so alone.

He never stopped feeling alone.

._._._.

Antonio lived in a big family with his Padre y Madrastra _(stepmother)_ and their children. He adored his little brothers and sisters, even though he only shared one parent with them. A lot of pressure was placed on him as the oldest to succeed, to do well in school and get into a good college. To become a doctor. He worked hard but he did rebel. He had two friends, Francis and Gilbert, who he would go with to cause mischief and basic destruction in the neighborhood. Eventually they both moved away, Gilbert farther than Francis, but Antonio still lost touch with them. He became lonely.

Despite having plenty of other friends, he felt lonely and lost all motivation to move forward. Until fate blessed him.

When Antonio was thirteen, almost fourteen, walking past _The Hetalia Hospital for the Mental Ill_ on his way home from where ever he had been, when he heard singing. It was in another language, a romance language, but Antonio didn't need to understand the lyrics to know what it was about. Loneliness, love, the paralyzing reality of hope. He looked up and saw a boy with hazel eyes, olive skin and brunette hair with an odd curl on the side. The boy was younger than him but so, so beautiful. Like a little angel. That boy was sitting in a window, eyes drinking in the afternoon sunshine greedily. _Longingly_.

And the more Antonio stared up at this boy, the more his chest ached. His chest ached because his voice rang out with pain, his soul screamed in loneliness, and there was not a soul around to see the wet, red cheeks of a sad little boy who desperate needed someone to rely on. Antonio had always been the one people could rely on, for his family and friends, and seeing such a sight made him hurt. That little boy became his motivation.

He worked hard to get into college and became a doctor, too, just not the type of doctor his parents wanted. He studied both medicine and psychology to become someone who dealt in the well-being and treatment of those that were mentally ill. Instead of operations and check ups, he distributed medicine to calm the mind and handled raving lunatics with gentle -but firm -hands. He wanted to help lonely people like that little boy in the window.

When he got accepted as a doctor into Hetalia Hospital, he was shocked to find Gilbert -the rebel, the rule breaker, the cocky, "I don't give a fuck!" albino boy -working there as a well respected doctor. He was shocked again to see his old friend Francis in the hospital as a patient, being treated for sex addiction, and that lonely boy he had seen singing in the window attacking Francis with a fork. It had been years, Lovino was in his late teens, almost twenties, and Antonio was a full fledged adult, but Lovino -Antonio didn't find out his name until he got assigned to him as a doctor -had stayed the same. Remained recognizable.

 _One step._

When Lovino's fiery, angry eyes met his shocked ones.

 _One step._

When Lovino licked his gasping pink lips, his body arching as he struggled to escape the harsh grip of the orderlies trying to restrain him.

 _One step._

When he cussed Antonio out for gawking.

 _One step._

When Antonio laughed and Lovino's face got red.

 _One step._

When Antonio said Lovino looked like a tomato and the Italian didn't know if he should attack the Spaniard or take it as a compliment.

 _One step off the cliff and rolling down the edge, head over heels._

Ever since Antonio laid his eyes on that sad little boy...he had been a goner.

* * *

Lovino paced the length of his room. He. Was. _Late!_ Antonio was never late to their secession, even if there was another patient he had to see before Lovino, he was never late. _Where the fuck is he?! What's taking him so long?!_ He was probably talking to that stupid albino doctor with an ego the size of Mount Olympus, or that patient in room 69, the one that was constantly flirting with everybody, no matter what bodily harm he was threatened with or suffered. Why Antonio, who was smart and over all annoyingly pleasant, insisted on hanging out with them and being their friend, Lovino would never know. He only stopped his pacing when he heard rain start pelting the glass of his window. He shivered, crossing his arms tightly over his chest as he resumed his pacing.

 _It's only rain, it's only rain, it's only-._

 ** _CRACK!_**

He jumped, eyes wide as a flash of lightening was seen outside his window before the lights went out. Lovino's screams echoed with those of other patients and he fell to the floor, clutching his head as he heard another deep crack of thunder and a bright flash of lightening that illuminated the patient's room. Again, he screamed, backing himself into one of the corners of his room, fat tears running silently down his face. Another crack and flash, he pressed his lips together to keep his fear internalized. But he could hear the far away scream of his brother down the hallway. "F-Feliciano!" the brunette screamed, running to his door and trying to pull it open, but it had been locked after Lovino had attacked Francis. Again. "Feliciano! Feli, are you ok?! Feli, answer me, dammit, _please_!" When he got no answer, Lovino backed away from the door, once again jumping when he heard the thunder. Curling in on himself, he returned to his corner and slid down the wall, pulling his knees close to his chest and hiding his face in the cotton fabric of his hospital regulation pants.

 _Someone help me-!_

 _-it's only water-._

 _-make it stop-!_

 _-it can't hurt you-._

 _-YES IT CAN-!_

 _-enough!-_

 _-IT'S NOT THE RAIN! MIO DIO, IT'S NOT THE RAIN! WHY CAN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT?!-_

 _-you're over reacting-._

 _-NO, NO, NO! IT'S TOO LOUD! MAKE IT STOP! MIO DIO MAKE IT STOP!_

._._._.

The soles of Antonio's slip on sneakers squeaked as he walked down the dark hallway, armed with a clipboard, pen and a flashlight. He and his fellow doctors, accompanied by their nurses, were quickly making their way to their patients' rooms. The power was off and their doors could only be opened with a special key, one that hung around the doctors' necks along with their ID; needless to say, patients had freaked out when the power went off. Doctors and nurses hurried to calm them, most patients, while mentally ill, had freaked out before their doctor and nurse came in and explained the situation to them -like Feliks who had freaked until his Lithuania nurse agreed to stay in the room with him -others, however, had full blown panic attacks. Gilbert's patient, Matthew, who was also one of the youngest patients but had been in _Hetalia Hospital_ for the longest, had to be sedated due to Matthew's Nyctophobia and how he had tried to claw Gilbert's eyes out when Gilbert moved to touch him.

Antonio hurried to Lovino's room quicker than normal, due to what he had heard from Ludwig earlier. How Feliciano kept on screaming and sobbing for Lovino "Lovino! Lovino?! Lovi, Lovi, please! I'm scared! Lovi?!" and had to be sedated, he was working himself up into hysterics. The Spaniard cursed himself for getting caught up in the nonsense of Gilbert and Francis, Gilbert who had convinced him to help play a prank on Dr. Edelstein and Francis who had dragged him into a fight between the Frenchman and Arthur, Francis' schizoid love interest. If only Antonio had been there on time... _No, don't think like that_ , Antonio scolded himself as he stopped in from of his cute, feisty Italian's door, _you'll only make yourself unhappy. Don't frown! Lovi said he didn't like it when you frown -am I talking to myself again? That's not good..._

He made sure to put on a small smile as he unlocked Lovino's door. He loved seeing Lovi. Lovi was funny and smart and sweet and shy and adorable and he really was a nice guy when you took the time to know him. Even though Lovino attacked Antonio many times -it was actually the reason why he had different uniform regulations like many of the doctors who had "dangerous" patients, Antonio couldn't wear shoes with shoe laces, shirts with collars, a belt or a tie -Antonio never blamed Lovino. He knew it was a conditioned response to uncomfortable or unfamiliar stimuli, a response Lovi had developed at a young age to protect himself emotionally from his mother's hatred and, later, to protect his last family left -Feliciano.

 _Lovino had built up so many walls..._

The dark headed male opened the door, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion when he didn't see Lovino in is bed, in the small chair by the window and radiator or standing anywhere else in the room. A clap of thunder and flash of lightening later, Antonio heard a whimper and looked to his right, seeing Lovino huddled in a corner. His small frame was shaking, his knees pressed tightly together, his hands compressing his ears and his eyes screwed shut as he sobbed, tears and snot running from beneath his eyelids and from his nose. He was rocking, muttering to himself in disjointed Italian. "Lovino..."

He jumped, opening his eyes to look at Antonio. "T-Tonio..." he muttered, his body relaxing and his beautiful hazel eyes softening in relief, "Oh, grazie, you're-."

 ** _CLAP! BOOM!_**

Lovion shrieked, making the other male jump in shock. He had never seen Lovino in such an obvious state of emotion duress, such a quivering mess. Lovino was usual so composed, even though Antonio knew from their time together that there was, clearly, another layer beneath the façade Lovio was continually putting forward. He hesitantly took a step forward but, when Lovino said nothing to stop him, he quickly walked over to where Lovino was curled up. "Lovino, Lovi, it's alright," he cooed, kneeling in front of the traumatized brunette, "It's just a thunderstorm. I'm here now, take deep breathes, it's alright."

"N-No!" the younger male whined, rocking back and forth, but his tears had slowed down enough to allow him to talk, although it was clipped and he hiccupped periodically, "It's too loud, too loud!"

"Hey, hey, hey. don't send yourself into a titsy again, tomate..." Antonio murmured, sitting on the floor cross-legged; on a whim, he pulled Lovino onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Lovino's body and tucking the brunette's head in the crook of Antonio's neck and shoulder. "I'm here, so please don't panic."

"B-But...it's so loud. It's like the gun shots..." he hiccupped, curling one of his fists into the shirt top of the Spaniard's green hospital scrubs, he moved his body closer to Antonio's, as if he were trying to bury himself in the Spaniard's warm body, "It's like the gun shots, Tonio...I-I need to protect Feli, like Papa said! I have to protect him! Where is he?! _FELI_?!"

"Lovino, shush, he's ok! I made sure he was safe!" the taller man insisted, rubbing Lovino's back, "Let me make sure you're ok, now, mi amour!"

"W-What...?"

"I said: let me make sure you're ok, now, m-!" Realizing what he had said, Antonio pressed his lips into a thin line, blushing bright red, "U-Uh...uhm...I meant..."

"...Thank you, Tonio...f-for taking care of me..." Lovino muttered, pressing a quick kiss to the doctor's cheek before hiding his face in his shoulder, "I...uh, I never had someone who wanted to do that..."

"Lovino...all I've ever wanted was to take care of you. Ever since I saw you in the window when I was a teen...all I wanted was you to be mine..."

"You...what did I say, when I saw you staring at me, what did I tell you?!"

Antonio smiled, pressing their foreheads together as the Italian's body still trembled, but he hoped it was for a completely different reason, now. "You asked me what the hell I was looking at and I said a beautiful boy and you told me 'go fuck yourself, didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk to someone trapped in a nut house'."

His head shot up, his ever changing hazel eyes widening in shock and his lips parting in a shocked gasp. "That...That really was you? And you...you came back after all these years...?"

"Lovino, of course I came back. I saw you as a sad, beautiful boy and I wanted to help people like that -sad, lonely people...I was so, so happy when I saw you the day I came here, but upset, too, because you are too hermosa de un ángel to be caged in a place like this."

"...Do you think I'm fucked up, Tonio?" he asked, shifting around on Antonio's lap until he had his knees on either side of Antonio's thighs, "Do you think there's something...broken in me?"

"Lovi..." the Spaniard couldn't help it, he raised a hand to Lovino's cheek, caressing the soft flesh beneath his fingers. His heart was beating erratically and, even though he was aware what he was doing was wrong, he couldn't make himself care. All that was running through his mind was: _Lovino, Lovino, I want Lovino_. "I think you're in pain but there's nothing broken about you. Mi pequeño tomate, eres tan perfecto" _(My little tomato, you are so perfect)._

He blushed, face blank as he leaned forward and whispered in Antonio's ear. The doctor shivered in want as Lovino's breath caressed his ears, their chest pressing together, Lovino's smell of Italian spices and sea water surrounding him and making his eyes fluttered closed. He loved being surrounded by Lovino's presence. But he stilled when he heard what Lovino whispered nervously in his ear.

"Antonio...ti amo."

._._._.

He confessed. He had done it. Finally, Lovino could put a name to the chaotic mass of unusual feelings he had for his doctor. Slowly he backed up, looking into shell shocked, bright green eyes. Fuck, he loved those eyes. He loved those green eyes, his mop of black curls, his honey colored skin, the way Lovino felt safe and protected when his doctor hugged him with his thick, muscled arms, hard torso and broad shoulders and body. Everything about Antonio, even his happy, cheerful, optimistic personality, was adored and loved by Lovino.

 ** _CRACK!_**

Lovino flinched, curling towards Antonio's protective presence. "Antonio, I-."

"Lovi, te amo~!" Antonio shouted, his lips tilting up into a beaming smile, "I have ever since I saw you and-and-and I fall more and more in love with you every day!" He nuzzled into the warmth of Lovino's neck as the Italian bit back a smile. "Lovino, I want to kiss you."

"...I-I-I-I wouldn't hit you or an-anything if you tried..." he mumbled, feeling his face heat up as he looked away, his stomach doing flips.

"R-Really?!" the older man exclaimed, shocked, as he smiled. Lovino nodded. Happy with Lovino's confirmation, he cupped the patient's cheeks, turning his head to face him. "Lovino...you are so precious," Antonio purred, bringing their faces together. They leaned in, hearts going a mile a minute as their eyelids fluttered closed and their lips finally met. Lovino's soft lips melded against Antonio's firm ones.

It was like Heaven.

Antonio's lips were full but firm, Lovino's smaller but plumper and they quickly began to work each other's lips, pressing and sucking slowly. Lovino wrapped his legs around Antonio's waist, pulling their bodies abruptly closer as he clutched the Spaniard closer, rubbing their clothed bodies against each other and creating friction that was both welcomed and unwelcomed. They moaned, feeling each other start to harden, and Antonio ran his tongue along the Italian's bottom lip, asking for entrance. With a gasp, Lovino allowed it, opening his mouth and letting his mind go blank as their tongues slid and caressed each other. The older man slid his hands down Lovino's back to grip his hips, the kiss becoming deeper and hotter, getting faster, as he lifted Lovino up by the hips and laid Lovino on the rough, tight knitted, beige carpet -the same one that was in every patient's room. He slid his hand up Lovino's shirt, massaging his side with one hand while the thumb of his other hand brushed against Lovino's nipple.

"A-Ah~!"

"Mi Corazon..."

"Antonio~ t-take me?" he mewled as the Spaniard pulled away. Lovino was panting heavily, his face bright red like a tomato, saliva spilling out the corners of his mouth.

 _Mi Dio...he's so cute, so hot!_ "Of course, mi tomate, I promise I'll be gentle~!" Antonio exclaimed happily, quickly yanking off his white, doctor coat and tossing the shirt of his green hospital scrubs, and the black, long sleeved shirt beneath it, in a corner somewhere. Another flash of lightening allowed Lovino to see, in startling clarity, his new found lover's ripped torso and the hint of his six pack of abs on his stomach. The Italian licked his lips, his pants starting to feel tight as he looked at Antonio's hot body and the light dusting of chest hair. When the Spaniard reached for Lovino's shirt, Lovino sat up, allowing him to gently removing the hospital brand, cotton shirt. Instantly, Lovino felt self conscious. His torso wasn't ripped like Antonio's, he was lean muscled and his stomach was flat. His waist was tiny and his body wasn't broad, firm and huggable like Antonio's was. You could see the hint of ribs and, over all, his body was very... _feminine_ , much to Lovino's embarrassment. He covered the tannish, pinkish nubs on his chest, unable to meet Antonio's hungry, green eyed gaze. "Lovi-."

"S-Sorry...I know I'm not...I know I don't have muscles or anything like you but-."

"No, no, Lovi, you're muy bonita!" he insisted, quickly leaning forward and capturing Lovino's lips in a quick, loving, kiss, "Mi amor, tu muy bonita!"

Lovino blushed, leaning forward and tentatively wrapping his arms around Antonio's shoulders, kissing the hot skin of his neck, making Antonio's breath catch. "Make love to me, you bastard..." He laid Lovino on his back, on the floor, leaning down to kiss, lick and suck at those perfect, pink nubs on his chest. The Italian let loose a broken moan, his back arching and head tilting back, his hands fisting in the carpet beneath him. Antonio smirked, his lips trailing kisses from his nipples, down his sternum to his delicate hipbone, he sucked at the skin hard, making sure he left bright red marks that would eventually bruise over, yanking down the cotton fabric of Lovino's hospital required pants and trailing his tongue over the dips and edges of the Italian's hipbones -what he wanted to taste since he first laid his eyes on Lovino, once he was a doctor. His teeth grazed against the soft skin, making Lovino's breath catch. "A-Antonio..." Lovino murmured, pushing on his doctor's shoulders.

"Hmmm?" he hummed, lifting his body off of Lovino's, allowing the Italian to move him onto his back. The Italian spread Antonio's legs, settling himself between them. With gentle, unsure hands, he lightly wrapped his hand around the Spaniard's member, giving it an experimental pump of his hand. Antonio's breath audibly caught and it was his turn to arch his back and fist his hands. "Lovino..." he groaned as Lovino wrapped his hand more firmly around the Spaniard's cock, speeding up his movements. " _Lovino, Lovino, Lovino_."

"Antonio..." the patient muttered, leaning forward so that his breath caressed against the head of Antonio's cock.

"Mi tomate, you-" Antonio's words died and clogged his throat as the Italian's soft, full lips grazed against the head before wrapping fulling around it. He groaned, his legs tensing around Lovino as the lips around him and slid further down his shaft. The cock was hot and heavy in the Italian's mouth. It was... _odd_ , but it was a good kind of odd; his member was soft but hard and it made Lovino feel so empty yet so full at the same time. _He loved it_. " _Lovino_..." the Spaniard groaned, sitting up on his elbows. Shakily, he stuck three fingers in his mouth, wetting them with his saliva, before he leaned over the Italian's back and pressed a finger against his entrance. Lovino moaned as a finger was pressed inside his tightness, the member in his mouth twitching earnestly.

Carefully, Antonio worked his finger in and out of his lover until the muscles had loosened enough to add a second. Lovino moaned, feeling the burn of his muscles and the heat of the doctor's steady hand; likewise, Antonio could feel the Italian's own burning heat wrapping around his fingers, squeezing them, sucking them in. He scissored his fingers, spreading his insides and curling his fingers, the tips of which grazed against Lovino's prostate. The Italian pulled off of Antonio with an erotic pop, crying out, " _Antonio_! Oh, _mio Dio_ , do that again!"

He grinned, beginning the assault against Lovino's prostate, slipping in a third finger. Lovino hardly noticed, screams and whines covered up by the sound of the thunderstorm; he nuzzled into Antonio's thigh, biting down as he rocked his hips backward into the Spaniard's fingers, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes and running down his cheeks. The moans and whimpers, the sharp screams and sobs of ecstasy had Antonio reeling, now painfully hard and, when he spoke, it was husky and broken, "Mi tomate, I need you now...por favor."

" _Mmm hmm_ , sì~" Lovino hummed, licking the Spaniard's thigh playfully before pulling away. He sat up, exhaling sadly when he felt Antonio's fingers leave him; Lovino pressed his lover's hips to the floor, climbing up on to his waist.

"Lovino-?" Antonio's questioning tone died away as the Italian grabbed his member and slowly sank down on it. They both gasped, Antonio letting out a long string of expletives in Spanish while Lovino remained mostly silent, inhaling sharply in intervals. A sudden flash of lightening and crack of thunder sent Lovino's body jerking, causing him to sink down fully onto Antonio's thick member. Lovino whined as Antonio let out a noise that sounded like a groan mixed with a shout. " _Dio_...!"

They stayed like that, Lovino looking up at the ceiling and breathing rapidly, Antonio panting and trying to maintain some form of self control. Finally, the patient looked down, blinking away tears as he ran his hand through Antonio's sweat dampened curls, unruly and knotted, and gave him a smile so genuine and kind and loving that it had Antonio forgetting how to _breathe_ it was just so goddamn beautiful. "Hey, Antonio?"

With a trembling hand, Antonio reached up and cupped his lover's cheek, running his thumb along his cheekbone. "Si, mi amor?"

"Ti amo," he whispered, with no hesitance or fear, leaning down to place a loving, chaste kiss on Antonio's lips. This...If Antonio died right that minute, he would have no complaints because Lovino was tight and hot around him, and his lips were soft, gentle, loving and so confident. This moment was beautiful, magical, and so very right. Antonio felt his heart heat up like it was the sun and he knew that this was love -strong, resilient, _love_ -and that he would have Lovino forever.

Lovino had Antonio since the very beginning.

Antonio placed his hands on Lovino's hips, helping to guide him into a rocking motion, easing the first timer into it. The Italian tentatively placed his hands on Antonio's muscled chest, using them as leverage in order to slide up and down on Antonio's dick. Lovino squeezed his eyes shut as he panted and gasped, trying to move his hips faster but not succeeding very much. The doctor, however, kept his eyes half lidded, watching his lover intently, watching his cute, erotic faces and hearing his cute, erotic noises. Lovino was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, lost in pleasure with his skin flushed so nicely. Planting his feet on the carpet, Antonio began thrusting up, helping both of them reach that precipice of pleasure. A high pitched moan drew itself from Lovino's throat as he made love to the rhythm of the rain, the Spaniard starting off slowly before building up into an Earth shattering speed, slowly down and speeding up when the rain did. Lovino cried out loudly as his doctor hit his prostate, his fingers finding purchase on Antonio's shoulders, his fingernails digging in, and he tried to roll his hips back as hard as he could. "O-Oh...OH!" he gasped out, head falling back as his prostate was hit again, a bright, solar flare of pleasure, "Antonio... _Antonio_... _fuck me_...fuck me _hard_! _Harder_! _Please_ ~?"

How could Antonio say no? Suddenly, Antonio flipped his lover, pinning him to the floor and thrusting his hips at a suddenly harsh speed. Lovino let out a whorish moan, wrapping his legs around Antonio's hips, fingernails scraping and scratching down his back. The Spaniard made sure to hit Lovino's prostate head on, feeling that hot, quick, desperate feeling pressing in his abdomen. "L-Lovino, I-."

"Me too, mio Dio, me too!" the Italian whined, rocking his body into Antonio's more desperately.

With a clap of thunder and a harsh scream from Lovino, they came, white blurring their vision as they soared, touched the stars then descended, floating down like feathers or falling like rain drops.

Feeling tired, satiated, and happier than he had ever felt before, Lovino curled up against his doctor -his _lover_ -like a cat and slept.

Love was beautiful and so were thunderstorms.

* * *

 **...That was such a fucking lame ending.**

 **I AM SO SORRY!**

 **IT'S SHIT, I KNOW, I BRING DISHONOR UPON YOU ALL!**

 **...while I'm crying in the corner, tell me if you want me to continue this.**

 **Yours,**

 **~Kitty**


End file.
